Autumn In My Heart
by aralydeer
Summary: A Story that casted by GG's Yoona and EXO's Luhan


[Autumn In My Heart]

AUTHOR : aralydeer

MAIN CASTS : GG's Yoona – Exo M's Luhan | MINOR CASTS : Find it

GENRE : Romance | RATING : PG 13

NOTES : Alur sama bukanlah kesengajaan. Karena inilah yang terlintas di pikiran saya. Terinspirasi dari film _Endless Love_ dan Drama korea lain Mian kalau alur kecepetan atau gaje. -Happy Reading-

Published at _Exoshidaefanfic_

Luhan Pov

Hari ini aku sedang duduk di bangku taman belakang rumah. Menikmati indahnya remuputan yang berwarna kuning. Yah, saat ini desaku sedang musim gugur. Angin sepoi-sepoi membuat udara semakin sejuk. Kini aku sedang menggambar rerumputan ini.

"Oppa!" seru seorang Yeoja tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahku. Ya, dia sahabatku. Anak dari sahabat appaku yang sudah meninggal. Ia diadopsi oleh keluargaku untuk menjadi adikku. Tapi aku tidak menganggapnya adik karena dia hanyalah sahabatku. Tapi entah mengapa kalau aku berada di dekatnya, rasanya nyaman sekali.

"Eh, iya, ada apa Yoon-ah?" tanyaku

"Kau tiap hari selalu menggambar pemandangan lain" ucapnya kesal. Apa aku pernah membuat kesalahan?

"Memang kenapa Yoon-ah? Pemandangan ini cukup bagus. Kau kan seorang fotografer, kau bisa memotretnya" jelasku

"Huh!" geramnya

"Kau marah Yoon-ah?" tanyaku lembut

"Tentu saja! Kau selalu menggambar pemandangan. Aku ingin kau menggambar seseo-" ucapannya tiba-tiba terhenti

"Menggambar apa?" tanyaku. Otakku langsung terpikirkan hal itu. "Bagaimana kalau kau jadi obyek gambarku?" usulku. Ia langsung tersenyum semriah. "Kau duduk di sana ya" ucapku.

Hmm .. cantik. Aku tidak pernah berpikir kenapa bukan dia saja obyek gambarku. Senyumannya selalu menghangatkan. Apa aku mulai menyukainya?

Yoona Pov

Akhirnya ia sadar juga. Sudah lama aku memginginkan ia menjadikanku sebagai obyek gambarnya. Wuah senang sekali, rasanya. Aku mengambil posisi sebaik mungkin kemudian kutarik ujung bibirku untuk membuat senyuman.

"Wuah, indahnya" ucapku.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di kamar Luhan oppa. Aku melihat dinding kamarnya yang penuh dengan lukisan.

"Sebenarnya, lukisan yang ada di dinding ini lukisan yang kurang spesial" katanya

"Kenapa? Ini bagus. Aku menyukainya" ucapku

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu"

"Hmm? .."

"Kau mau tahu lukisan spesialku?" tawarnya

"Jika kau mau menunjukkan, akan aku lihat" jawabku

"Tapi aku tidak akan menunjukkan sekarang" ujarnya. "Karena sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat" jawabnya

"Yoon-ah .." panggilnya

"Ne?"

"Aaaaaa ..." ia seperti kehilangan suaranya

"Oppa, kau kenapa?" tanyaku

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa" jawabnya. Aku semakin curiga.

Hari ini aku dan Luhan Oppa sedang berjalan berdua di lapangan yang terdapat pohon. Kami bersandar di sana. Mengobrol dan bercanda. Seketika kami berkejar-kejaran hingga aku menabrak kandang ayam.

"Mian .." ucapku pada pemilik kandang ayam tersebut. Luhan Oppa hanya terkikih pelan. Aku menatap kesal pada Luhan Oppa dan ...

BUK! Satu pukulan mengenai tangannya. Ia berniat membalas pukulanku namun aku terus berlari. Hahaha .. aku tidak bisa dikejar olehnya. Aku bersembunyi di balik batu. Kulihat Luhan Oppa sedang meneriaki namaku. Aku terus bersembunyi.

Tak lama kemudian, aku tidak mendengar teriakannya. Hey kemana dia? Apa dia sudah pulang? Namun tiba-tiba aku merasakan rambutku seperti di tiup (?) oleh seseorang. Aku mencoba membalikkan badan dan ..

"Whua! Pergi kau !" teriakku berlari lagi. Ternyata dia Luhan Oppa berhasil menemukanku.

"Yoon-ah, aku capek" ujarnya. "Hmm, ya sudah kita istirahat saja dulu" ujarku

Kami bersandar di bawah pohon besar. Menikmati sejuknya angin di musim gugur. Daun daun berguguran seakan-akan seperti hujan daun. Seperti nuansa romantic

Yoona Pov End

Author Pov

Tanpa tersadar, Yoona tertidur tepat di bahu Luhan. Luhan yang menyadarinya langsung membenarkan posisi kepala Yoona. Namun, kepala Yoona terjatuh lagi ke bahu Luhan. Luhan yang menyadarinya hanya tersenyum senang. Kemudian merapikan rambut Yoona yang ada di dahi Yoona. Cantik. Itulah kata pertama yang Luhan katakan. Sama seperti saat pertama kali Yoona dan Luhan bertemu.

"Saranghae Yoona" bisik Luhan

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang memperhatikan mereka yang sedang tertidur pulas di bawah pohon. Orang itu tersenyum namun dibalik senyuman tersebut terdapat kekecewaan.

"Hoamm .." ucap Yoona. Ia merasa kepalanya berat. Ternyata Luhan tertidur di kepala Yoona ( Ngerti maksudnya?). Yoona tersenyum senang.

"Oppa, bangun" ucap Yoona. Luhan pun terbangun.

"Eh, kita tertidur?" tanya Luhan

"Ya, eh sudah sore. Kita pulang, yuk!" ajak Yoona

"Eh, sebelumnya ... kita buat permohonan dulu" ajak Luhan. Yoona menyerngitkan dahinya. "Kau tulis permohonanmu di pohon ini dengan kayu ini" ucap Luhan

"Permohonan? Apa terkabul?"

"Tentu saja. Sekarang cepat tulislah" ucap Luhan

"Seperti anak kecil saja"

"Sudah" ucap Yoona. "Oppa tidak boleh mengintip permohonan ini" ucap Yoona.

"Iya, kau juga. Tapi .. Yoon-ah" ucap Luhan ragu

"Apa?"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Oppa, itu membuatku risih" ucap Luhan kesal

"Oh, baiklah Lu—han" ucap Yoona tersenyum

Mereka pun pulang bersama. Luhan pun sesekali bercanda memeluk Yoona. Itu benar-benar membuat Yoona menundukkan kepala.

Di Rumah ..

"Luhan, Yoona! Waktunya makan!" teriak eomma. Yoona dan Luhan Oppa langsung berlari ke ruang makan.

Yoona Pov's End

Luhan Pov

Ruang makan

"Eomma punya kabar gembira" kata Eomma

"Kabar gembira apa eomma?" tanyaku

"Yoona ... akan dijodohkan" jawab Appa

JDEEEEEER ! #radiorusak

Rasanya ada petir yang menyambar tubuhku. Rasanya ... aku tidak bisa menahan amarah. Ingin sekali aku berteriak untuk berkata 'jangan'.Kalian tahu kenapa? Karena aku mencintai Yoona.

"Dijodoh—kan?" ucap Yoona dengan ragu. Semoga ia menolak perjodohan ini.

"Ya, besok calon tunanganmu akan datang besok pagi. Jadi kau berss—"

"JANGAN !" teriakku langsung berlari ke kamar. Menahan amarah dan menumpahkan segalanya pada kasur kesayanganku.

Luhan Pov's End

Author Pov

Eomma dan Appa Luhan, serta Yoona juga bingung dengan kelakuan Luhan yang aneh. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Sepertinya ia iri dengan Yoona karena dia kan yang lebih tua, tapi ia belum mendapatkan jodoh" ucap ibu Yoona yang seperti dibilang 'sok tahu'

"Ya .. sepertinya"

"Yoona-ah, apa kau menerima perjodohan ini?" tanya appa

"Biar aku pikirkan dulu. Eomma, Appa, aku .. ke kamar dulu" ucap Yoona dengan lemas kemudian berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Yoona tidak menerima perjodohan ini.

Yoona berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tak sengaja ia melewati kamar Luhan dan mendengar suara bantingan.

"Oppa! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Yoona langsung menghentikan perbuatan Luhan. Luhan yang sedang merobek-robek lukisan.

"Aku minta kau menolak perjodohan ini!" bentak Luhan

"Ke-kenapa? Aku tidak tega mengecewakan hati eomma dan appa!" ujar Yoona sambil menitikkan air mata

"Mereka bukanlah eomma dan appamu!" bentak Luhan

"Hiks .. tapi aku tidak tega" ujar Yoona sambil menangis

Hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah tangisan Yoona.

"Sekarang, keluar dari kamarku" kata Luhan sinis

Yoona pun keluar dari kamar Luhan. Ia bingung mengapa Luhan tiba-tiba marah kepadanya, padahal Yoona tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan padanya.

Keesokannya.

"Wuah, selamat datang, ayo masuk" seru eomma

Yoona hanya mengintip perbincangan tersebut. Saat ini ia sedang meminta Luhan untuk bersembunyi di kamar Luhan. Ia sebenarnya tidak mau dijodohkan dengan pria itu.

"Luhan, bagaimana ini?" tanya Yoona dengan gugup

"Kalau kau menerima kau keluarlah, kalau kau tidak menerima perjodohan itu ... tetaplah di sisiku" ujar Luhan

"Mwo?"

"Ah, anii" katanya

"Luhan, aku ... ingin menolak perjodohan itu" ujar Yoona

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan

"Karena aku sudah mempunyai orang yang spesial" jawab Yoona sambil tersenyum

"Benarkah siapa? Apa temanmu? Atau tetangga?" tanya Luhan kaget

"Ani, aku tidak akan memberi tahunya" ucap Yoona

Brak! Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Luhan terbuka. Luhan dan Yoona yang sedang berduaan sambil mengobrol pun kaget.

"Yoona! Kau di sini rupanya. Ayo, kau jangan mempermalukan keluarga appa! Ayo sekarang ikut appa keluar dan kau harus menerima perjodohan ini!" bentak appanya langsung menarik Yoona. Yoona yang ditarik pun langsung kaget dan langsung memurungkan wajahnya. Sementara Luhan merasa sakit hatinya. Ia pun berniat mengintip perbincangan mereka.

"Annyeonghaseo, Xi Yoona imnida" ucap Yoona langsung menundukkan kepala

"Nah, sekarang kalian boleh berjalan-jalan dulu di luar. Kami yang akan memperbincangkan tentang pertunangan kalian" ucap eomma

Yoona dan lelaki itu pun keluar. Ia hanya terdiam dan tidak mau mengobrol. Sementara lelaki di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum. Sepertinya ia mulai menyukai Yoona.

"Er... Kai imnida" ucap lelaki itu tiba-tiba

"Eh?" "Yoona" jawab Yoona singkat

"Kau tinggal di sini bersama kakak angkatmu kan?" tanya lelaki itu. Sungguh tidak sopan.

"Kau sungguh tidak sopan!" kata Yoona sedikit marah

"Kenapa kau marah? Aku kan hanya bertanya" ujar lelaki yang bernama Kai tersebut

"Kalau dia memang kakak angkatku, memang kenapa? Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya kakaku" ujar Yoona cepat

"Hhh, kau pasti menyukainya. Ya kan?" tanya Kai cepat.

"Sok tahu"

"Kau tidak usah berbohong, dasar" ucap Kai. Yoona pun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Ingin sekali ia memukul dan menghajar lelaki di sebelahnya. Sayangnya dia namja, kalau yang di sebelahnya adalah yeoja ia ingin sekali menjambak-jambak rambutnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang mendengar dan melihat semua kelakuan Yoona dan Kai. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan.

Bug! Satu pukulan oleh Luhan mengenai wajah kai. Untungnya tidak menimbulkan bekas di sana.  
"Hei, kau siapa! Beraninya kau memukuliku" bentak Kai

"Kau mau tahu siapa aku? aku adalah kekasih Yoona!" teriak Luhan. Ia marah karena ia merasa Yoona akan dipermainkan.

Yoona pun kaget. Dalam hatinya ia juga senang. Karena ternyata cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Setelah mendengar ucapan tersebut, Yoona pun segera berlindung di belakang Luhan.

"Oh, jadi begini. Xi Yoona dan Xi Luhan. Dua bersaudara yang saling mencintai. Hh, pantas saja" sinis Kai

"Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan Yoona. Tidak dan tidak boleh!" bentak Luhan

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Karena sebentar lagi Yoona milikku, Hei Yoon, tidakkah kau ingat siapa aku?" tanya Kai. Nada bicaranya melembut.

Yoona menyerngitkan dahinya. Siapa?

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya, Yoona?" tanya Luhan kaget dan kecewa

"Aku ... aku .. tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah mengenalnya" jawab Yoona cepat

"Lihat, kau dan dia tidak pernah mempunyai hubungan spesial" ujar Luhan

"Yoon, apa kau sudah lupa denganku? Aku Jongin. Sahabatmu dulu saat di Korea. Kau ingat? Kita selalu bersama saat kanak-kanak dulu" ujar Kai

Yoona pun memutar otaknya. Ya, dia ingat. Dulu namanya bukan Kai, tapi Jongin. Teman saat di Korea sebelum ia diadopsi oleh orang tua Luhan. "Kim Jong—in?"

"Ya, ini aku"

Yoona pun perlahan berlari ke arah Kai dan memeluknya. Luhan yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya membelakakkan matanya. Tak percaya. Dalam dirinya, hatinya sakit.

"Yoona" ucap Luhan lirih. Volumenya sangat kecil. Tidak ada orang yang dapat mendengarnya. Luhan hanya mematung. Sepertinya cintanya telah bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Jongin, aku merindukanmu. Ternata sifatmu masih sama seperti dulu" ucap Yoona. Kai pun mengeratkan pelukanya pada Yoona. Luhan ingin sekali memisahkan pasangan kasmaran tersebut. "HH!" geram Luhan

"Apa kau menerima perjodohan ini?" tanya Kai. Yoona terdiam. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Luhan. Ia bingung. Dua orang yang dicintainya berada dalam posisi yang sama. Luhan dalam hati berdoa supaya Yoona menolak perjodohan ini.

"Aku ... aku ..—" ucapan Yoona terpotong

"Hey, ternyata kalian di sini. Yoona, Kai, Luhan, ayo masuk" ucap appa Luhan

"Ooh, baiklah"

Semua orang tengah berkumpul di ruang tamu. Yoona duduk di sebelah Kai dan eomma. Sementara Luhan duduk diantara Kai dan appa Kai.

"Jadi, minggu depan kalian akan bertunangan" ucap appa Kai

"Kalian harus menerima pertunangan ini" ucap eomma Kai

"Kemudian, bulan depan kalian harus menikah"

"Tidak boleh ada pertentangan"

"Semua harus setuju"

Hati Luhan seperti ada yang menusuknya dengan pisau yang sanagt tajam. Ia hanya mematung dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mungkin takdirnya dan Yoona memang tidak bersama. Ia pun memutar otak kejadian kemarin. Tepat menulis permohonan di pohon. Ia semakin penasaran dengan apa yang Yoona tulis.

Satu bulan Kemudian ..

Luhan kini tengah duduk di taman. Bulan ini adalah bulan terakhir musim gugur. Sebentar lagi musim dingin akan datang. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Yoona dan Kai. Ia tak sanggup untuk melihatnya. Harapannya pupus sudah. Ia bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat pada Yoona dan Kai yang sudah resmi menjadi suami istri.

Luhan hanya terdiam. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya. Yuri . Calon istrinya. Sekaligus mantan Kai dulu, juga sahabat Yoona saat masih kecil.

"Sepertinya mereka bahagia" ucap Yuri. "Ya, sepertinya" jawab Luhan singkat.

"Sepertinya takdir memang memihak mereka" ujar Yuri

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan keadaanmu. Apa kau masih sakit?" tanya Luhan

"Kurang baik, sepertinya kita tidak akan menikah seperti mereka, maaf" ujar Yuri lirih

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku .. penyakitku sudah parah. mungkin tahun depan kita akan berpisah" jelas Yuri

"Jangan berkata seperti itu" ujar Luhan

"Tidak, itu pasti terjadi" ucap Yuri sambil menangis.

At Yoona-Kai side

Saat ini Yoona sudah berganti baju dengan pakaian biasa. Hari ini mereka akan pindah ke Korea. Yoona ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Yuri dan Luhan. Begitu juga dengan Kai.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian" ucap Yuri dan Luhan

"Terima kasih .." ucap Yoona dan Kai bersamaan

Kemudian, Yoona dan Luhan pun berjalan bersama. Menyandang status mereka sebagai seorang sahabat. Sementara Yuri dan Kai sedang berbincang.

"Yoona, sepertinya kita tidak akan bersama lagi" ucap Luhan

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Lu. Aku hanya tidak tega pada eomma dan appa" ujar Yoona dengan jujur

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Asalkan kau bahagia, aku turut bahagia. Bagaimana jika hari ini kita bermain bersama untuk yang terakhir kali?" usul Luhan. Yoona tersenyum.

Saat ini, Yoona dan Luhan sedang menikmati pesta kembang api. Yuri dan Kai pun sedang asyik makan bersama. Ingat hanya memandang sebagai seorang sahabat. Malam ini adalah malam terakhir musim gugur. Udaranya juga mulai dingin. Salju sedikit demi sedikit turun. Hal itu membuat semua orang kebingungan dan memakaikan jaket. Sayang. Yoona dan Luhan tidak membawa jaket. Tiba-tiba seseorang memakaikan mereka berdua jaket. Ya, itu Kai.

"Terima kasih" ucap Yoona dan Luhan bersamaan

"Sama-sama" ucap Yuri dan Kai bersamaan. Mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

'Pertemuan di musim gugur juga berakhir di hari terakhir musim gugur'

Sembilan tahun kemudian ...

Yoona pun sampai di desanya saat ia masih kecil dulu. Kenangan bersahabat sahabat tercintanya, Luhan. Begitu banyak kenangan di desa ini. Ia mengelilingi desa ini dengan sepeda gayung. Rupanya ia kembali saat **musim gugur**. Kemudian, ia pun pulang menuju hotelnya. Hotel yang tidak jauh dari pedesaan tersebut.

Yoona pun membuka pintunya. Kemudian terdengarlah suara rengean dari anaknya.

"Eomma! Eomma lama _cekali_, sih" ujar anak itu, cadel.

"Eomma minta maaf, taeyeon-ah. Nah, ayo sekarang giliran kita berjalan-jalan" seru Yoona

Yoona dan Taeyeon, anaknya pun berjalan-jalan di taman. Yoona pun duduk di bangku taman.

"Eomma, aku berjalan-jalan dulu, ya" seru Taeyeon. Maklum saja ia masih berumur 8 tahun.

Yoona pun tersenyum melihat tingkah laku anaknya. Kemudian ia teringat tempat ini. Tepat saat musim gugur. Ia dan Luhan menuliskan permohonan. Ia segera berlari menuju pohon musim gugur tersebut. Rupanya masih ada. Yoona tersenyum.

Ia mencari cari bekas ukiran permohonan yang ia temukan.

Tada! Sebuah kejutan untuknya. Yang ia temukan bukanlah permohonan yang ia buat. Tetapi, permohonan yang dibuat oleh Luhan. Di sana terdapat 2 permohonan, yang satu sudah sangat lama, namun yang di bawahnya masih baru.

'Saranghae Yoona

Semoga cinta kita selalu abadi –Luhan'

'Saranghae Yoona

Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Aku merindukanmu –Luhan'

Yoona langsung berpikir. Itu berarti Luhan baru saja menuliskan sebuah permohonan di batu ini. Itu berarti Luhan baru saja datang ke sini. Apa ia juga membaca permohonannya? Ia segera mencari permohonan yang sudah lama ia buat.

'Saranghae Luhan

Semoga kau juga mencintaiku'

Yoona merasa menyesal. Memang permohonan ini terkabul. Luhan juga mencintainya. Alasan yang '_mungkin_' mengapa takdir tidak memihak mereka. Ia tidak menuliskan permohonan untuk menikah. Ya, mungkin.

"Huwaaaaa! Eomma!" terdengar tangisan yeoja kecil

"Taeyeon-ah , kau kenapa?" tanya Yoona

"Eomma, ada yang _belani melempaliku_ batu!" seru taeyeon

"Benarkah, dimana dia biar eomma yang memarahinya" ujar Yoona selembut mungkin

"Tapi ia namja, eomma. Ia juga _belsama_ appanya. Bagaimana jika kita yang _dimalahi_ olehnya?" tanyanya polos

"Tidak apa-apa, biar eomma yang menasehati appanya" ujar Yoona

"Itu dia, yeoja kecil yang _melempaliku_ batu, appa! Cepat _malahi_ dia!" seru seorang anak kecil lain

"Eomma! Itu dia _olangnya!" _seru Taeyeon

"Aa ..." Yoona terhenti

"Yoon-ah?" tanya appa anak kecil itu

"Lu-han?" seru Yoona tak percaya

"Lho? Kok appa nggak jadi _malahin_ dia, sih!" seru namja kecil itu

"Eomma, dia yang _melempaliku _batu. Ayo eomma _malahin dia!" _seru Taeyeon

"Yoona,kenapa kau bisa di sini?" tanya Luhan

"Aku .. sedang berlibur" "Aku tak menyangka bahwa anak-anak kitalah yang mempertemukan kita" lanjut Yoona

"Aku juga. Sehun-ah, ayo minta maaf pada yeoja kecil itu!" seru Luhan pada anaknya

"Lho? Kok appa malah nyalain aku" kesal anaknya, Sehun

"Ayo, kenalkan dia namanya Xi Sehun" ucap Luhan memperkenalkan Sehun pada Taeyeon.

"Kok appa malah kenalan? Kan sehalusnya appa memalahinya" kesal Sehun

"Nah, kalau dia namanya Kim Taeyeon" seru Yoona. "Ayo, kalian berdamai"

"Maaf, ya aku melempalimu batu" ucap Taeyeon jujur. "Aku juga sudah melempalimu batu. Bagaimana kalau kita cahabat?" ucap Sehun

"Eomma, dia cadel juga telnyata. Wah, kita sama. Ayo kita belsahabat" seru Taeyeon dengan senang. Kemudian keduanya berlari dan bermain bersama. Sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Yoona dan Luhan dulu.

Sehun-Taeyeon Pov

"Telnyata olang tua kita saling kenal ya" seru Sehun

"Ya, bahkan aku tak pelcaya" kata Taeyeon.

Kemudian Sehun pun duduk sambil menggambar di tanah

"Gambalmu jelek sekali milip anak TK!" celetuk Taeyeon sambil tertawa

"Aku kan memang anak TK, huh dasal" teriak Sehun

"Apa? TK? Kukila kau anak kelas 3 SD, pantas saja kau kekanakan sekali. Tapi badanmu lebih tinggi dariku" kata Taeyeon

"Memangnya kau kelas belapa? Kau saja yang telalu pendek"

"Aku kelas 3 SD" ujar Taeyeon kecewa

"Kau kenapa mukamu cembelut gitu?" tanya Sehun

"Kukila kita ceumulan .. kau jauh lebih muda daliku" ujar Taeyeon

"Tak apa, kita sahabatan bukan?" ujar Sehun

Keduanya pun bermain bersama.

Luhan-Yoona Side

Kemudian, Yoona dan Luhan pun duduk di bangku taman.

"Bagaimana kabar Yuri?" tanya Yoona

"Dia ... sudah meninggal tujuh tahun yang lalu" ujar Luhan

"Me—ninggal? Kenapa?"

"Ia terserang Leukimia" jawab Luhan. "Bagaimana dengan Kai?" Luhan balik bertanya

"Dia sudah meninggal" ujar Yoona sedih

"Meninggal? Kenapa bisa?" tanya Luhan kaget

"Karena dia bilang, ada seorang pasien di Korea yang menderita Leukimia dan butuh sumsum tulang. Ia mendonorkan sumsumnya pada orang itu" ujar Yoona lirih

"Jadi .. itu adalah Kai. Kai yang mendonorkan sumsungnya, tapi malpraktek?" tanya Luhan kaget

"Ya ..." "Mereka berdua meninggal. Kai meninggal saat aku mengandung Taeyeon" kata Yoona

"Huwaaaaa! Eomma aku tidak mau belmain dengannya lagi!" teriak Taeyeon yang memotong pembicaraan Luhan dan Yoona

"Taeyeon-ah ada apa?" tanya Yoona

"Eomma, dia nakal" ujar Taeyeon

"Tidak bibi, aku tidak nakal" tolak Sehun

"Sehun-ah, kemarilah" kata Luhan. "Kau tidak boleh nakal, ok? Kalau kau nakal, appa tidak akan mengajakmu ke makam ibumu" lanjut Luhan

"ne, appa" ujar Sehun

"Yoon, maaf atas kelakuan anakku" ucap Luhan

"Ne, maafkan juga kelakuan anakku" ucap Yoona

"Sepertinya, kita harus buat supaya mereka lebih akrab" kata Luhan

"Sepertinya Taeyeon menyukai anakmu" ujar Yoona tersenyum

"Ya, sepertinya kelak dewasa nanti mereka saling mencintai seperti kita" ujar Luhan dan Yoona bersamaan. Keduanya pun tersenyum melihat Taeyeon dan Sehun saling melempar daun daun musim gugur yang telah berwarna kuning.

_Pertemuan kita berada saat musim gugur, perpisahan kita juga saat musim gugur. Musim yang paling indah dalam hidupku_

END

Hohoho, fiuh, akhirnya selesai juga nulis sampai akhir. Mungkin untuk FF ini akan ada kelanjutan (Sequel) tapi dengan Cast Taeyeon Sehun. Ya, mungkin untuk generasi berikutnya 2012. Itu kalau readers mau sequelnya, hehe. Kalau nggak mau juga nggak papa oke ditunggu RCL nya~


End file.
